Sweets and Street Signs
by ThatLazyBch
Summary: A collection of one shots, featuring Shizuo Heiwajima and my OC Emer Nagasawa. (Rated T for cursing by Shizu-chan) I don't own Durarara!, only my OC.
1. 1 How They Meet

**_Heeello everybody, and welcome to this fic. So I got rather obsessed with Durarara! and I reeeeally wanted to make something about it. I don't have any idea for a full blown story, so I decided to do a collection of one shots instead, about my favorite character Shizuo and my OC, Emer. I hope you guys enjoy and HEY, ideas for a one shot are WELCOME ^^ I'd actually love it if I got ideas XD It'd really help me._**

 ** _But yeah, anyway.. On with the story then ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Durarara! only my OC._**

* * *

 _ **Sweets and Street Signs - 1. How They Meet**_

He didn't mean for it to happen.

At the time, he had cursed his monstrous strength and wished he never had it. But looking back now, he was actually quite glad that it happened.

What happened was this; he and Tom were out doing their usual job, which was to collect money from people who owed it to the company. Shizuo wasn't supposed to do much; Tom said that he only wanted to use his reputation to scare the people into paying up, but usually, people didn't pay, and this meant that they had a one way ticket to across the city, by a street sign. Swung by Shizuo.

But on this particular day, things were different. The men who had to pay up panicked upon seeing Shizuo, and ran off, the two men giving chase with an angry yell of "Get back here!" from the blonde dressed in a bartender outfit. During the chase, Shizuo grabbed a stop sign, ripping it from the ground and twirling it like it was a pencil. With an angry yell, he flung the stop sign forward. It hit the target.

But it also hit somebody else.

A feminine scream made Shizuo's blood run cold and his eyes widen. Tom and him shared an uneasy glance, before running quickly to the source of the scream, and were shocked by what they saw.

Underneath the crippled road sign, lay a young woman with long chestnut brown hair and pale skin. She wore a loose short sleeved green top and denim shorts. She was unconscious, and her head was bleeding a little bit.

Feeling a stab of guilt, Shizuo pushed up his sunglasses and bent down, picking up the young woman and holding her in his arms. He looked at Tom who watched him curiously, "I'm going to bring her to Shinra..." He muttered, voice low but the debt collector heard.

"Alright..." He sighed, "Meet'cha back here after okay?"

"Right..." With that, the blonde man made his way to Shinra's apartment, which thankfully wasn't all too far.

He kicked the door lightly, sounding his arrival, and waited until the brown haired man opened up. He seemed surprised at Shizuo's visit, but once he caught sight of the woman in his arms, he stepped aside and allowed him in.

"So... what happened to this girl?" The doctor asked, not looking up as he treated the woman's wounds.

"I threw a sign." Was the only reply he got, but it was understood. Around here, if he were to say he threw something, nobody would be surprised at all.

Shinra stood up after treating the wounds, and he turned to Shizuo, "She'll be fine, she doesn't have any major head injuries, the most she has is a sprained wrist. I'll keep her here until she wakes up, just in case."

Shizuo nodded, "Right. As long as she'll be alright... I have to get back to work. Thanks for this." He walked out, waving a hand.

* * *

Shizuo _certainly_ didn't expect to meet the girl on the street a week later. She approached him shyly, but he felt that was how she was to everyone. She seemed like a very shy, quiet person, but that wasn't what got his attention. It was the way she looked at him. She didn't have that fear in her eyes because he was a _monster_ , she looked at him like he was a normal human being. He rarely got that, and this surprised him a lot.

She chewed her lip slightly, "Um... You're Shizuo Heiwajima... c-correct?" She asked, voice quiet and timid. Maybe she was afraid of him?

"Yeah... And you are?" He rose an eyebrow, staring down at the smaller girl. She _was_ quite short... or maybe he was too tall. Either way she seemed quite small.

"M-My name is Emer Nagasawa... About the other day-"

"Yeah," Shizuo cut her off, "I'm sorry about that... I'll accept whatever it is you charge..." This was normal for him.

"N-No!" That wasn't, "I wanted to say that it's alright... I was told that you didn't intend for me to get hurt, so just to clear that up... also, um," She looked down, twiddling her thumbs nervously, "Thank you for bringing me to Doctor Shinra... I appreciate you taking the time for my sake... So thank you." She bowed politely.

Shizuo stared at her in surprise, eyes wide. He had never met somebody who was so kind and forgiving like her. He had hit her with a _street sign_ , yet here she was _thanking_ him. It was new, and he had trouble processing what just happened.

Finally he responded, "There's no need to thank me..." He muttered, "After all, it was _my_ fault... I threw a street sign at you ya know." He stated, just in case she wasn't aware.

Emer smiled up at him, her bright blue eyes twinkling in the sun, "I know. I've heard the stories of your strength, Heiwajima-san... you're quite impressive..." She blushed slightly, scratching her cheek shyly.

He perked an eyebrow at her, confused, "Impressive... me? Aren't you afraid of me...?" He asked, this girl was strange...

"No, why should I be?"

"Cause I'm a monster." He practically growled, was she stupid? Or was she just... different from the rest?

Emer smiled, "No you're not," That caught him off guard, "You might have 'monstrous' strength, but you're no monster. If you _were_ a monster like you say you are, you would have left me there... But you didn't." She blinked, "Oh and," She reached into a bag, pulling out a small box. She handed it to him, smiling, "For you."

Shizuo was once again surprised, for this girl was full of them, ".. Why are you-"

"Shh, just take it." She smiled, pushing the box into his chest.

Hesitantly, he took it, eyebrow raised. She nodded to him, urging him to open the box. He did, and blinked seeing four beautifully decorated cupcakes. "You made these...?"

"Mhm... As a token of my appreciation. Doctor Shinra got some as well, as he treated me." She smiled, "I heard you had a sweet tooth... And I do as well, so, I made those... I-If you ever want to stop by at Amai-Hai Café, there's lots of cheap sweet treats there... I-I work there so..." She smiled, getting flustered.

Shizuo blinked, but he gave a smile, nodding, "... Thank you. I'll be sure to visit..." He nodded, "I'll have to get going. My break's over..." He turned to leave.

Emer nodded, then blinked and grabbed his arm, causing him to stop. She blushed and released his arm, "U-Um... will I s-see you some other time? I-I'd like to get to know you better..." She asked, cheeks red.

Shizuo paused, then smirked, "Yeah, sure. I'd like that." He continued walking, waving a hand, "See you around, Emer-chan."

Emer's blush darkened and she smiled, waving, "B-Bye... Shizuo-kun..."

So yeah, he had been quite guilty about that incident... But it gave him the chance to meet the girl of his dreams, so he was kind of glad it happened. It was times like this that he grew to like his abnormal strength.


	2. 2 You're awkward but so am I

**_Second chapter's up real fast XD I really enjoy writing these! I have no idea why, it's fun XD But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. Reviews would be nice ^^ Please XD_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Durarara!, only my OC._**

* * *

 _ **Sweets and Street Signs - 2. You're awkward but so am I**_

He inhaled deeply, exhaling smoke and relaxing.

Today had been a rough day so far for Ikebukuro's strongest man. Sending people flying was tiring, even for him. Well, _especially_ him, as he was the only man known to be physically capable of doing that... Yeah, it was a rough _life_.

But that wasn't the only reason. He had a lot on his mind, and it annoyed him a lot. He was thinking of one certain thing, one certain _person_. And no matter what he did he couldn't shake her from his head.

That girl.

She was so different to everyone else. She didn't look at him like he was a monster, she wasn't afraid of him after seeing his strength. And she genuinely _cared_ about him. She worried whenever something was even slightly wrong with him, for example; he had a _tiny_ scratch and his arm and she had freaked out, demanding he cleaned it. Even though everyone knew Shizuo Heiwajima was an absolute _machine_ , and he could withstand things that would normally kill a person instantly. And yet, she _still_ fussed over him.

It was touching, to say the least. He never had someone to care so much for him, and not be _afraid_. That was what he liked most about her. She was _different._

And he couldn't get her out of his head. It kind of annoyed him, but at the same time, he liked thinking about her. It distracted him, and he noticed he wasn't throwing as many people lately. Ever since he met her, he somehow felt more... at ease. He found it easier to calm down when she was nearby, and for some reason, he always wanted to be at her side.

That, and he gets _very_ pissed off when he see's her with other men.

He didn't know what was going on. Finally, he decided to ask his good headless friend, Celty Sturluson. He knew he could trust her, and she'll most likely give good advice. He waited, sitting on the park bench, until he received a tap on his shoulder.

Looking up, he met the screen of her PDA, which read, _"Hey Shizuo. What was it you wanted to talk about?"_

"Hey Celty... Ah... I needed some advice... On a.." He coughed slightly, "On a girl..." He muttered, scratching the back of his head and blushing slightly.

Celty seemed to pause, as if in shock, then she quickly typed, _"A girl?! Shizuo, do you have a crush on somebody?!"_

He grumbled, cheeks heating up, "... Maybe. I dunno."

 _"Well tell me! Who is it? Do I know her?"_

"I-It's Emer... You do know her, right?"

Celty nodded, _"Yeah I do, she comes over sometimes. That's amazing! She's a really nice girl, shy, but she's super smart."_

Shizuo nodded, pushing up his glasses, "Ah... yeah... I think that's what you call it... a crush?" He groaned, leaning back on the bench, "It's just that... She's so different than most people... She isn't afraid of me... She freaks out whenever I get hurt... And she doesn't look at me like I'm some _monster_ that can't be trusted... Only problem is that I'm afraid..."

Celty listened, then typed, _"What are you afraid of? Rejection?"_

"Well no... I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting her... Cause she's so fragile and such, a brute like me would only end up hurting her... I don't want that to happen but..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The Dullahan paused, thinking for a moment. Then she typed on her PDA, lifting it up to show him, _"If you really do care for her, I think you'll be alright. She cares about you, and well, after your first encounter with her... I think she'll see past anything that does happen. You should talk to her."_

Shizuo paused, reading over the message and he gave another sigh, realizing what the Dullahan said was probably right, "Alright... I'll go talk to her... Thanks Celty, I appreciate this." He smiled slightly.

 _"No problem, and good luck."_

"Thanks again... I'll do my best." He stood up, waving a hand and walking off to find the shy Irish girl.

It wasn't hard to find her, but when he did, he stopped when he realized she was talking to the _flea_. He growled and gritted his teeth, then calmed slightly, remembering she was still new to Ikebukuro and probably hadn't heard of Izaya Orihara. Then his blood boiled again at the thought of Izaya picking the newcomer as his next target.

He grabbed the nearest thing, which was a lamp post, and ripped it from the ground, throwing it forward. How typical of Izaya to dodge, with a loud laugh of "Oh Shizu-chan, hello!"

Shizuo growled, making his way forward, "IZAYA," He yelled, "Why the hell are you in Ikebukuro?! And _why_ are you talking to Emer?" He glared at the black haired man, who just smirked back.

"Why? Jealous that another man is speaking to her? I didn't realize you had feelings for Emer-chan, Shizu-chan."

"Well I do," He snarled back, "So get lost before I send you flying." He swung a punch, but Izaya easily dodged it.

"Ohhhh okay~. I leave you two love-birds alone then, until next time!" He laughed and quickly left, leaving a red faced Emer alone with the angry blonde.

"S-Shizuo-kun...?" She stared at him, face red after hearing him say that. He looked at her and sighed, rubbing his head.

"I... wanted to tell you a bit differently... But..." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, face feeling warm with embarrassment, "I-I do... really... uh... like you..." He muttered, cursing himself for stuttering. He felt so out of character.

Emer stared at him with wide eyes, face red, "R-Really...?" She asked, voice quiet. She looked down, twiddling her thumbs nervously, "U-Um... T-This is a shock, r-really..."

Shizuo kept quiet, he had said what he came to say. It was in the open now, and she had the decision to do whatever she wanted with what he said. There was no going back...

"T-Truth is... I-I um..." She flushed, scratching her cheek, "I-I do r-really like you... f-for a while now..." She smiled at him shyly, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He found himself smiling, and without thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, hand on the back of her head. She blushed madly but kissed back, closing her eyes and resting her hands on his chest. After a moment, they pulled apart, and Shizuo rested his forehead on hers.

"Good... I'm glad to have heard that..." He straightened and gave a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm no good with romance so... sorry for the awkwardness..."

Emer blushed, but she smiled happily at him, blue eyes twinkling, "I-It's alright... I'm awkward too..." She laughed lightly.

Two people who were completely useless when it came to love, somehow found love for each other. They were both terribly awkward, but oh well, neither minded. They both knew; this was the start of something beautiful.


	3. 3 First Date and Misunderstandings

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy people like this collection :3 Really does give me motivation to write more.**_

 ** _Here's one I've been dying to write, I hope you guys enjoy it ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Durarara!, only my OC Emer._**

* * *

 _ **Sweets and Street Signs - 3. First Date and Misunderstandings**_

Shizuo rubbed his head awkwardly as he checked the time on his watch. It was almost time for them to meet up, and he began to wonder why the hell he was so nervous. This wasn't like him, then again, he was still wondering _how_ he managed to get himself a _girlfriend._

To him, Emer was everything. She was so different from other people, as she actually took the time to _understand_ him. While she defiantly had her own secrets, Shizuo wasn't about to pry into her life. He _really_ didn't want to mess this relationship up, not after finding someone who actually loved him... and _not_ those Saika children...

He was willing to try. Not for himself; but for her. He felt that she deserved the best treatment, and when he asked her out on a date he at first suggested somewhere more fancy. But she could tell he didn't actually want that, and had suggested they simply go to Russia Sushi instead, somewhere they'd be more comfortable. Another reason as to why he loved the girl.

This was their first date together as a couple. They had been together for over two weeks now, but Shizuo had only managed to free up some time to take her out recently. So now he waited, wondering why the hell he arrived so early.

"S-Shizuo-kun," The quiet, shy voice of his girlfriend made him turn his head towards her, "Sorry... Did I keep you waiting?" She asked, blushing slightly. Shizuo noticed how she was wearing a long, loose white top and denim shorts, with black boots. She also was wearing makeup, not a lot but enough to make her eyes and lips stand out. It made Shizuo feel a little bad for not dressing up enough.

Shizuo blinked, then shook his head quickly, "No, I only got here a few moments ago." He scratched his neck, looking at her with a slight blush, "You ah... you look great..." He mumbled quietly, rather embarrassed. He wasn't used to this, don't judge him.

She blushed at the compliment and smiled shyly, "T-Thank you... so do you." She smiled, blue eyes shining.

The blonde paused, then pushed his sunglasses up, "So ah... you ready to go?" He asked, looking down at her with a calm expression.

Emer smiled, nodding, "Y-Yes..." She smiled, "So ah... Are you and Simon-san friends?" She asked as they walked towards the sushi restaurant.

Shizuo rose an eyebrow, thinking for a moment before he spoke, "Kind of. He usually stops me when I'm throwing a rampage, so I guess I kind of respect him. He's the only one that can actually stop me and not get hurt... Most times."

The Irish girl giggled, "He doesn't seem violent..."

"Nah, he's a pacifist. But he always turns up yelling violence is always bad, or some shit." He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, smirking down at the smaller woman.

She smiled, "Yeah... I can imagine that..." She giggled.

The couple walked in comfortable silence after that, Emer's small hands around Shizuo's arm, holding it gently. To him, it was a reassurance that she was there, as he always felt nervous that she might end up hurt when out with him. There _were_ many people who were after Shizuo's head, so he was afraid they'd attack Emer to try and get to Shizuo. And he _really_ didn't want that to happen.

People gave them odd, shocked, amazed looks, as if it was such an odd thing to see the strongest man in Ikebukuro with a young, innocent looking girl. It annoyed Shizuo slightly, but he couldn't blame them. He was surprised too.

They made it to the restaurant, they were greeted by the large Russian man, grinning widely.

"Ahhh Shi-zu-oh, and Miss Emer! You come for sushi?"

Shizuo lifted a coupon, "Yeah."

Simon grinned, "Ahh, good, good! So, you two on date?"

Emer blushed, but nodded shyly, "Y-Yes we are..."

"You two cute couple! You going to make babies? They be cute too."

Both of their faces went bright red, and Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. Emer hid her face against his arm, squealing at Simon's words.

"N-No," Shizuo choked out, fixing his sunglasses, "W-We're not, Simon... Don't go assuming those things."

"But why not? I bet you two make great babies!"

Emer's face was growing hotter and hotter with embarrassment. She began imagining raising a child- and while she oddly felt content about raising one, the _act_ of child-making was what made her embarrassed.

Shizuo blushed darkly, "We're not 'making babies' so shut up." He growled out, looking at Emer, "C'mon, let's get food." He started to walk inside, her following quickly.

They sat down inside, in front of the restaurant owner Dennis. They ordered their sushi and patiently waited for it to be served to them. Both of them were silent, faces red from what they had heard just a few moments before. Dennis looked at them both with raised eyebrows as he placed the sushi in front of them.

"Are you two okay? Your faces are both red..." He crossed his arms.

Shizuo grunted, "We're fine, just-"

"Shi-zu-oh and Miss Emer will be making babies!" Simon walked in, clapping happily.

Emer squealed, face going redder, if possible, "N-No that's not-"

"Really? Well congrats." Dennis smirked, looking very amused, "If that's the case then the meal is on the house!"

Shizuo facepalmed and looked at Emer, "Don't bother... they won't listen..." He grumbled, going back to eating his sushi.

With a flushed face, the girl quietly ate her sushi, greatly embarrassed by the words of the Russian men. Things suddenly became awkward.

The couple quickly finished their meal, paid, and left, for they weren't too keen on staying in a place where they assumed they were going to be having babies.

Standing outside, Shizuo looked down at his girlfriend with a calm expression, "Come on, I'll walk you home..."

She blushed lightly and nodded, "O-Okay, thank you..." She held onto his arm, but blushed even more when Shizuo moved and had her hold his hand instead. The action made her smile softly and step closer, sighing happily.

"Sorry," The blonde spoke up suddenly, making the brunette blink up at him, "I didn't intend to have our date ruined by them..."

"I-It wasn't ruined," She smiled softly at him, "Going anywhere with you is nice, Shizuo-kun... I'm happy just being near you." She rested her head against his arm, making him smile down at her.

"Well... alright." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, "Though..." He chuckled, "Think if we tell people you're pregnant we'll get free meals?"

"Don't even try it."


	4. 4 Scare away the Nightmares

**_And here's chapter 4 of this collection. I really like doing these, they're so cute and fun to do X3_**

 ** _I wanna thank all of you who reviewed, thank you so much ^^ It means so much to see people give feedback, and I'm so happy you all like these ^^ So thank you, I appreciate every single review!_**

 ** _-Also, for the Guest who asked if there'll be any sexual tension, there might be slightly, but I will not be writing lemons or anything like that XD I won't be going into detail._**

 ** _If you guys have ANY suggestions on what you want to see with these two next, please just say so, I'll take your suggestions and hopefully use them ^^ cause I don't want this collection to die._**

 ** _That's enough rambling, on with the story c:_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Durarara!, only my OC Emer._**

* * *

 _ **Sweets and Street Signs - 4. Scare away the Nightmares**_

Shizuo paced around his small apartment, grumbling and rubbing his head. He had been moving stuff around for the whole morning, making the place look more presentable. He even _cleaned_ the place, something he hadn't done in a very long time. Now that he had cleaned and moved everything, he was looking around to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

 _'Why am I worrying so much? She won't mind... I hope...'_

Why was the strongest man in Ikebukuro worrying over how his apartment looked? Well, because for the first time ever, someone was moving in with him. Yes, Emer Nagasawa, that shy and fragile girl who worked at Amai-Hai Café, was moving in with the blonde bodyguard.

For the past few months Emer had been struggling to pay rent for her own apartment, and Shizuo became concerned (and angered) when his girlfriend could barely afford food with how high her rent was. The landlord, who apparently had a thing for Emer, assumed that since her foster parents were rich she'd be able to pay for them. But, the Irish girl refused to take money from her foster parents and did her best to earn the money herself. When the landlord promised to lower it in exchange for _'favors'_ ,that was when Shizuo got pissed off. Let's just say that man hasn't gotten out of the hospital yet.

So here he was, trying his best to make everything look better for when she arrived. He didn't know why things had to look the best, for Emer would say she wouldn't mind anyways, but still.

Shizuo had never thought he'd ever _get_ a girlfriend. And now that he had one, he was determined to do his best for her sake. Even if he had to be way out of character...

He looked up hearing the sound of a truck driving up, and when he glanced out the window he saw the very girl he'd been thinking of get out of the passenger's seat. With a sigh Shizuo walked out of the building to go meet her.

When she saw him, her bright blue eyes lit up and she smiled, "Shizuo-kun." She greeted.

He smirked seeing her, feeling all his worries melt away, "Hey. You arrived earlier than I expected." He noticed the men hurriedly opening the back of the truck and grabbing the packages.

"Early?" Emer blinked, "Oh. I guess we are... sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

Shizuo shook his head, "Don't apologize. It's fine." He handed her spare keys to his door, "Here, don't lose them."

She took them, pouting slightly, "Hmph... I wouldn't lose them..." She whined childishly.

He smirked in amusement, shrugging. "Hm." He walked to the back of the truck, grabbing several of the boxes and setting them down inside his apartment. After all the boxes were left inside, Emer thanked the men and the two were left to unpack.

"I-I really appreciate you letting me stay..." Emer's quiet voice made Shizuo look at her.

He shrugged, "Don't mention it. Make yourself at home." He stacked the boxes together and picked all of them up easily, "I'll leave these in your room." With that, he walked off to the guest room.

Emer took the time to look around the apartment, smiling when she realized this was where she'd be living from now on. She had been so happy when Shizuo asked if she wanted to move in with him. Honestly, it had caught her off guard. But she was serious about her relationship with the blonde, and was determined to keep it strong for as long as she could.

* * *

For the next month or so, nothing major changed. Emer became adjusted to her new living arrangements and was quite comfortable living with the blonde. Shizuo loved having her live with him, because he finally felt like a hole had been filled. The next 'stage' in their relationship was for the two to sleep in the same bed, but both were too awkward to openly ask because it sounded weird, and could be taken a different way...

However, one night changed all that. For the most part, the night was silent, but then Shizuo jolted awake hearing a quiet scream, more or less a frightened yelp. He got up and walked to Emer's room, knocking before entering. He frowned instantly seeing her.

She was sitting up, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in them, arms hugging her knees. She was trembling, and the blonde could hear her muffled sobs.

Without a word, he walked over and sat beside her on the bed, pulling her gently into his chest. He wrapped both arms around her and rested his chin atop her head. She was tense at first, but then relaxed slightly and wrapped her arms around his torso, head buried in his chest. Shizuo gave the girl time to calm down, collect her thoughts, and allowed her to cry into his chest. He simply kept his arms around her, rubbing her arms softly in attempts to calm her down.

Finally, after a few minutes, Emer managed to calm down, still trembling slightly but she had stopped crying. She didn't pull away from his embrace, though, instead she cuddled closer, moving into his lap. He didn't mind this, and leaned his head down, resting a kiss on her shoulder gently.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, noticing how she was biting her lip.

She nodded, sniffing slightly and rubbing her eyes, "I-I think so..." She mumbled, voice cracking. "S-Sorry to wake you up..."

Shizuo snorted a bit, "Don't be sorry," He grumbled, "I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I had left you to cry, wouldn't I?"

She gave a small smile at that, shrugging in response. She clung to him and sighed heavily, resting her head against his chest. The steady beating of his heart made her calm down a lot, and feel more at ease. Heat rose to her cheeks when she realized he was half naked, and she lifted her head, looking away.

He blinked at her, eyebrow raised, "What?" He asked, confused.

"N-Nothing..." She blushed, moving off of him.

Shizuo didn't understand why she was so embarrassed, but he grunted and kissed her forehead, "If you have anymore nightmares, don't be afraid to wake me up, I won't mind." He muttered.

She nodded in response, smiling, "T-Thank you, Shizuo-kun..."

"No problem..." He stood up and went to leave, but she grabbed his hand quickly, making him pause and look back at her.

Emer blushed, gripping his hand, "A-Actually... um..." She looked at him, her innocent blue eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones, "C-Could I... Stay with you, tonight? P-Please?" She stuttered, biting her lip shyly.

Shizuo blinked, heat creeping to his cheeks. His ears turned slightly pink at the question, but he gave a small nod, "Y-Yeah... sure." He turned to her, "But... my bed's comfier." He effortlessly picked her up, bridal style, making her squeal slightly in surprise. She blushed even more, and giggled as he began to walk towards his own room.

"You're so picky..."

"Hm."

From then on, Emer only ever slept at Shizuo's side. She much preferred that, and so did he. He never wanted any of this to change, and neither did she...


	5. 5 Two halves of the same Heart

_**So sorry I haven't updated this in a while, school started and the time I have to actually sit at my laptop to write up anything is short. So I'm sorry if these chapters are late, school can be a b!tch .-.**_

 _ **But yeah, enjoy a super mushy chapter. And keep reviewing, I love hearing/reading what you guys think ^^ and again, FEEL FREE to leave suggestions on what to write! The collection will go on for longer if I have ideas, prompts, anything XD I can't force anybody, but I'd reaaally appreciate it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Durarara!, I only own my OC Emer Nagasawa.**_

* * *

 _ **Sweets and Street Signs .5 - Two halves of the same Heart**_

His eyebrow twitched. His teeth were grinding together. His shoulders were shaking. And worst of all, his patience was wearing thinner and thinner with each passing moment, with each amused look.

Shizuo Heiwajima was _not_ in a good mood.

Why he had to be dragged out on a _shopping_ trip baffled him, but then again, he was still wondering why he _agreed_. Usually the dyed blonde would throw a few things to make the person know he wasn't interested. But for some reason, he said yes to her.

Not like he could say no, anyways.

Emer was the one girl that could make him do something and not have to worry about damages. She made him feel calm, for some reason, and the way she smiled at him made his heart skip a beat- or perhaps a few beats. He nearly choked once.

She had been wanting to go shopping for a while now, but due to her increased work schedule, she hadn't gotten the time, or she was too tired from a week's work to bother moving. So when her boss finally gave her a few days off, she jumped at the chance to go on a full out shopping spree.

And she 'convinced' Shizuo into going along.

How could he say no? She pulled the puppy dog eye trick. And _damn_ did she make him feel like such a softy.

Back to the present.

They had been to three shops already; clothes shops. For _women._ Shizuo felt embarrassed, especially when Emer dragged him to where the bras and women's underwear were. His face had been a million shades of red, in fact, he probably discovered a few new shades.

He was carrying three bags, not that it mattered to him. The bags were light, but he had a feeling the number was about to increase.

At the moment they were in a shop that sold makeup, something Shizuo could never figure out. He didn't understand why women _had_ to buy so much makeup, nor why most had to absolutely plaster themselves with it. He didn't really like women who wore too much makeup, he felt like they were trying to hide behind a mask.

Emer herself didn't wear too much makeup. She preferred to keep herself looking natural, but she enjoyed trying new makeup products and comparing them. And when she saw the "On Sale" sign, she couldn't resist walking in to look around.

"They have such a great selection..." She mumbled as she looked through the shelves of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara, "I can't choose between them all..." She pouted.

"Why? They're all pretty much the same..." Shizuo mumbled, not understanding the difference.

Emer made a face at him, "No they're not. They do different things and suit different people."

He grunted, "Hm, whatever... looks pointless to me."

"Well you're a typical man," She answered, smiling at him, "It's fine for you not to care about this."

"Then why was I dragged in here?"

Emer blinked at him, "I didn't drag you in," She protested, "You followed me. You can stay outside if you'd like."

Shizuo twitched, the thought of leaving her side somehow worried him, "... Nah, it's fine. I have nothing else to do anyways."

"Are you sure?" She asked, head tilted, "Don't feel like you're being forced to-" She blinked as he put a hand on her head, patting it gently.

"Calm down, it's fine. Get what you wanna get, we have all day so there's no rush." He smirked.

Blushing, she nodded with a smile and turned back to looking through the various shelves of different makeup products. After a while of searching and contemplating what she wanted to have, she picked up a few and went to the counter to pay.

Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief as they finally exited the shop, after what felt like two hours. He wanted to take out a cigarette, badly, but he was holding four bags, two in each hand. They weren't heavy in the slightest, it would just be too awkward, and dangerous, to light a cigarette while holding shopping bags. That, and he held back on smoking for Emer's sake, her health in mind. He didn't want to start smoking around her and then have her feel uncomfortable in his presence.

As if reading his mind, Emer smiled and took a hold of his arm, dragging him to the park where the pair sat down at the bench. The blonde looked at her in confusion, but she just smiled and took the bags off him, putting them down beside her feet.

"Go ahead," She smiled, blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight, "I can tell you're itching for a smoke. So go on, I don't mind."

Shizuo blinked, perking a brow, "How did you..."

The girl simply smiled and patted his arm, "Go on, you don't have to hold back for the sake of my health or anything."

He pushed up his sunglasses, a slight blush on his face at how easily she read him, "You're a strange one..." He mumbled, but took out a cigarette anyways and lit it, placing the tobacco stick in his mouth, body relaxing instantly.

She giggled slightly, "So I've been told." She simply smiled at him, the smile that made his heart skip a beat every single time it was sent his way.

He grunted and reached over, hand lightly grabbing her waist as he pulled her into him, making her squeak in surprise and embarrassment. He took the cigarette out and held it away from her before smirking down at her, his brown eyes hidden by his glasses staring into her bright blue ones. Her normally pale face was bright red and she bit her lip shyly, making her usually cute appearance even cuter.

Shizuo planted a soft kiss against her forehead, hand on the back of her head, "Thank you."

Emer blinked in surprise, blushing even more, "F-For what?" She asked, confused.

"For understanding me... and not giving up on me." He muttered, "Most people don't try to understand me, they see me and run, without giving me a chance... I appreciate you treating me like... like I'm human..."

She frowned, "You _are_ human though," She hugged him, cuddling against his side, "It's everyone _else_ who are the monsters, Shizuo, for not giving you a chance to prove you're more than what they see on the surface..." She mumbled against him.

He let the words process for a moment, before he kissed her head again and nuzzled his head against her hair, "Thank you." He repeated, hiding his smile in her brown hair.

Emer blushed and smiled at that, resting her head on his chest, "There's no need to thank me..." She sighed in content, relaxing.

The two fell in a comfortable silence after that, no more words needed to be said. It was strange how two people, both so different to each other yet so alike in different ways, could fall into such a beautiful love, a love that had healed both of their hearts. A love that made their hearts, which were broken before, become whole again.

Their love was strong, and their hearts were connected. They needed each other, they deserved each other. Their hearts were one, and both had the feeling that they would be like this. Forever.


	6. 6 Gaming Addict

**_Oh my god I'm alive yaaay -flailing-_**

 ** _Sorry for the lack of updates, no I am not abandoning this collection. I was super busy with exams and stuff, and I went through a bad writers block that kicked me down for ages. But I'm back, updating my stories as much as I can ^^_**

 ** _This one's a silly one in my opinion but I thought it was funny to do XD Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Durarara! I only own Emer._**

* * *

 _ **Sweets and Street signs .6 - Gaming Addict**_

Emer pouted slightly as she laid on the couch, her back sinking into the soft cushion and her legs kicking in the air. She held an opened book above her face, her eyes scanning the words and forever locking them in her mind. The clock on the wall clicked with each passing second, her finger tapping the book cover with each click. She pouted, boredom and impatience increasing as each second passed. Any moment now, any moment and he'll walk through that door... Those moments dragged on and made it feel like forever.

She pouted with impatience and rolled onto her stomach, _'Where is heeee?'_ She thought with a whine. Her cat watched her with amusement, washing her paws and wondering why her owner was being so dramatic.

True, so Emer _was_ being rather dramatic. But the girl couldn't help it! She was off work for this week and day one was already making her wanna go back to work. Odd to say, as the average person would be thrilled to be off work. But Emer was different.

She was a workaholic, and _hated_ being bored. She always had to do something, but now that she didn't have work for the week, she had nothing _to_ do and that made her annoyed. She would of went out into the city to shop or something, but Shizuo had told her he didn't particularly like her being out on her own. He was way too overprotective...

The very thought of the blonde crossing her mind made her smile and suddenly feel giddy. Having moved into his apartment a few months ago, she felt completely at peace in the living space and it felt like her own. She was so comfortable living with him, and hoped she never became a burden to him. She did what she could; she'd cook, she'd clean and she'd do pretty much whatever other housework needed to be done. Shizuo had protested and declared that she _didn't_ have to do this, but she enjoyed it, it made her feel responsible in a way.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the blonde bartender-dressed bodyguard step into the room until his arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up, making her squeal loudly in surprise.

"E-Ehh, S-Shizuo! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She whined childishly, pouting at him with her big blue eyes sparkling.

Shizuo gave a smug smirk at her, "... Sorry?"

"Hmph." She pouted but couldn't deny the fact that she had missed him, so she forgot about her anger and hugged him, "You idiot." She snuggled up to his chest.

He smirked and sat down on the couch, settling her in his lap, "I'm used to being called that." He placed a soft kiss against her forehead, making her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

She'd never get used to his random displays of affection.

"You were away for aaages," Emer pouted, cheeks puffed out in a childish way, "Did you work extra or something?"

Shizuo blinked at her, taking off his sunglasses and setting them on the coffee table, "What?" He looked up at the clock, shaking his head, "No. We only went to four people; not as long as I usually work."

Her pout only worsened and she leaned into him, "I've been so bored... Maybe time just decides to go slower when you're _so_ bored."

This made him chuckle and he pulled her a bit closer in an embrace, "Not used to being out of work then?"

"No, I rarely get breaks... and when I do I usually visit Makayla, but she's gone off on holiday or something and won't be back until next week." She complained.

Shizuo rested his chin atop her head gently, humming in response to her complaints as he thought about something. "It's too dangerous for you to come along with me on the job... and I'm not really happy about the idea of you roaming the streets alone... there's nothing I can really do I suppose." He kissed her head again, "I'm sure you'll find something in the day you can do."

Emer pouted, "There is literally nothing. I've read _every_ book I have and I know them off by heart. I've already cleaned the apartment twice..." She sighed and pouted again, "I'll find something..." She shrugged as she stood up, smiling, "I better get started on dinner then..."

Shizuo watched her walk into the kitchen and gave a quiet hum in thought. He didn't want her to leave so she'd have to have something to do _in_ the apartment... He glanced at the average sized television that they owned. Maybe he knew what she could do...

* * *

"A... Game console?"

Emer blinked at him in confusion, "What's this for? What did you do that I have to prepare myself for?"

Shizuo twitched slightly and grumbled, "I didn't do anything..." He sighed, well not _yet_ , "I bought you this because it might help you pass the time. You can decide if you want it or not, Shinra might want it if you aren't interested."

Emer shook her head quickly, "A-Ah, no, no, I like it." She smiled at him, "Thank you Shizuo. I'll try it out after buying a few games for it..." She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, making him blush in response.

"Hmm..."

* * *

What the hell did he _do?_

That damn console was the worst thing Shizuo has ever bought in his entire life. He thought that it would be used to simply pass the time, give her something to do.

This was _not_ what he had in mind however.

Emer was, in simple terms, addicted to playing games. Her break was nearly over and Shizuo feared she would have withdrawl symptoms if she kept this up. Surely it wasn't healthy to sit and stare at a screen all day long- granted he _was_ a heavy smoker himself so he probably shouldn't preach about health... but still.

He sighed as she didn't even acknowledge him coming into the room, still stuck staring at the screen and mashing the buttons on the controller.

Running a hand through his hair, Shizuo clears his throat, "I'm home."

Emer didn't even blink, "Welcome home."

The blonde twitched and frowned, "... Shouldn't you put that down for today?"

"Can't, I need to beat this level first."

"Emer."

"In a minute."

"You're addicted."

"What? No I'm not."

"Alright... then put it down."

"I just said I can't."

Shizuo paused and took a deep breath, walking to the plug and pulling it out, making the TV turn off.

Emer yelped, "What!? No! I was so close! Shizuo whyyyy?!" She whined and hid her face in the pillow, wailing like a child.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched, "I think you need some sleep..." He sighed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I don't _need_ sleep, I need to restart the level now thanks to you! Put me down, let me finish it!"

"How long have you been playing for...?"

"Hmm... forty-eight hours in total..."

"Emer... seriously..." Shizuo sighed heavily again, wondering how many times he's done that today alone.

"... Alright... Fine... I _might_ be addicted..." Emer mumbled in a sheepish voice, scratching her nose as he lowered her onto the bed, covering her with a blanket.

"You don't say..." He frowned, "Sleep." He placed his hand gently on top of her head, brushing her hair to the side of her face.

With a little pout, Emer nodded and shut her eyes, yawning as she curled herself into a little ball and eventually falling asleep. Shizuo stayed with her for a few more moments before lying down himself, smirking in amusement at her and kissing her head. "Goodnight, you gaming addict..."


	7. 7 Bad Day

_**Been a while since I updated this, sorry about that. I've recently started to rewatch Durarara! and after watching one of the episodes, I got motivated to write this. Short, but I'm glad to be back in my DRRR mode. Enjoy ^^**_

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Durarara! just my OC._**

* * *

 _ **Sweets and Street Signs .7 - Bad Day**_

Shizuo Heiwajima was _not_ having a great day.

First of all, he had to throw quite a lot of people across the city for not cooperating with Tom, and that was _never_ a great thing. As he's always said, he really hated violence, but men like those really pissed him off to where his body acts on its own.

And then of course, he spotted the annoying _flea_ hanging about, more commonly known as the info broker Izaya Orihara, the one man on earth that pissed Shizuo off just by breathing. After the info broker managed to escape his rampage, Shizuo was left in a very sour mood.

Now it's a very common thing on the news lately, about Shizuo's rampages here and there. But when Tom noticed that Shizuo was more angered than usual, he felt a little bit concerned, for his friend.

The two stopped for a break and while Shizuo smoked a cigarette, Tom took the chance to slip away, "I gotta make a call, I won't be long." He got a grunt in reply, and made his way out of earshot of his blonde bartender dressed companion.

He dialled a number he knew would help, and waited patiently for them to pick up.

Finally, it did, "Hello?"

"Ah, Emer! Just the girl I wanted to talk to."

"Is there something wrong? You never just call for a simple chat after all..." Emer mused, sounding suspicious.

Tom gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, that's true, sorry..." He chuckled, then sighed, "Listen, I was hoping you could give Shizuo a quick call or something? He's not having a great day and if we continue while he's so pissed off, who knows how much damage he'll do..."

The girl seemed to sigh at this, not out of annoyance but because this concerned her, "Oh, I see. Of course, I'll give him a ring now and see if I can calm him down. Thanks for telling me, Tom-san."

Tom smiled, "No problem, and thank you. Shizuo needs it." With that, he hung up and pocketed his phone, heading back to Shizuo who glanced at him.

"Done so soon?"

"Yeah, it was just a quick call." He smirked at him.

Shizuo rose an eyebrow, "Alright... Well, let's go then-" He blinked as his phone started to ring, and gave Tom a look as if to ask if he should answer it.

Tom nodded, "Go ahead, we've got enough time. I'll be over here." He smirked and walked away.

Shrugging, Shizuo opened his phone and answered, "Hello?" He grunted.

"Hey," Emer's voice immediately made him relax a bit, somehow, "Are you alright? I heard you weren't having a good day..."

"Oh, well," Shizuo grumbled, "No. It's been a shitty day so far..."

"Hmm... Maybe you should grab yourself a milkshake or something? It's milk and sugar, your two favourite things after all."

He chuckled at that, "Hmm, maybe. I could do with it."

Emer gave a quiet giggle at him, "I'm sure you could. Hey, try to take it easy yeah? It might be a bad day right now, but it's not terrible... When you get home we can have takeout and icecream after, my treat. What'cha think?"

Shizuo smiled, "You don't have to do that..." He mumbled.

"But I want to. We all have bad days, it's my job as your g-girlfriend to make them better right?"

He chuckled at how she stuttered, and pictured how she must be blushing having to say 'girlfriend', "Alright," He smiled, "Thanks, Emer..."

"No problem," She replied happily, "Stay safe, Shizuo. Love you."

Shizuo closed his eyes, "Yeah, I will... Love you too.."

Hanging up, he gave a fond smile as he put his phone back in his pocket. He stretched, and suddenly it felt as if his day got a bit brighter. Not entirely sure how she did it, but she managed to make him feel completely at ease.

He walked back to Tom, content smile on his face. Tom seemed relieved to notice this, and the two men got back to work, in a much better mood.

Shizuo just hoped Emer wasn't lying about the icecream.


End file.
